Antonyms
by theVoiceInsideYourHead
Summary: HIATUS. OOC/AU: Fuji is the unwilling servant of the Inner Class, often wishing he had committed social suicide instead of playing the part of the leeching worshiper. When he's piqued the interest of the Elites, will his tormentors finally get what they deserve?
1. Chapter 1: The Leeching Manservant

**Antonyms**

_March 31, 2008_

Summary: _Fuji is the unwilling servant of the Inner Class, often wishing he had committed social suicide instead of playing the part of the leeching worshiper. When he's piqued the interest of the Elites, will his tormentors finally get what they deserve?_

A/N – My first attempt at writing after months of hiding under a rock. Be nice. Review.

* * *

_Todai Campus Library. 2:43 PM._

"Syuu-chan… would you mind giving me a ride home after class? Our driver got sick with the flu and no one can pick me up."

Fuji forced a smile. "Why not take the bus? There's a bus stop in front of the campus."

Shizuka's pleading look morphed into a painful one. "You know I hate taking plebian transportation. Buses are breeding grounds for HIV!"

"Shizuka-san, you get HIV from unprotected sex, not from public transport." _If you actually listened to the Biology class you would know that._

"Whatever, Syuusuke," Shizuka said flippantly, "There is no way I'm taking the bus. You can't make me."

Fuji sighed. _At least I tried._ "Alright. I'll meet you by my car ten minutes after the last bell. Do try to be on time." _As if that'll happen._

Shizuka grinned and gave the bespectacled tensai a hug. "Thank you so much, Syuu-chan! You saved me a lot of trouble! Don't worry, I won't be late!"

Fuji nodded and went back to his book. _That's what you said the last four times and I ended up waiting for an hour. Why do I put up—_

A smooth voice snapped him back to reality. "Fuji?"

_Great. Another prat. _"Hai, Echizen-san?"

The onyx-haired man put both of his hands on Fuji's desk and leaned forward. "Call me Ryoga."

It was more of an order than anything. Fuji closed his book and prepared himself for whatever favor Ryoga was going to ask of him again. Usually these _favors_ ended badly, on Fuji's behalf of course. Like the time he had asked Fuji to give him a ride and his car ended up with four bullet holes on the passenger side door. His sister nearly took of his head.

A sigh. "Hai, Ryoga-san?"

Ryoga's Cheshire grin widened. "I need a favor."

_You never fail to surprise me, Ryoga_. Fuji thought dryly. _If I nearly get killed again, I am pushing you into the river. Or into a meat grinder. Whichever is available._

"What kind of favor?" _Please don't let it involve another one of your well-publicized affairs._

Ryoga pulled a slip of paper from his pocket and handed it to Fuji. "I need you to go to this address and pick something up for me. This is really, really important."

Fuji pocked the paper. "Then why don't you go pick up whatever it is yourself?"

Ryoga grinned and ruffled up his hair. "Because the guy who lives in the house sorta hates me right now. If I go over there then he'll probably chuck the thing out of a window. If it's you maybe he won't be so…hostile."

Fuji looked interested. "He?"

"Atobe Keigo."

"I see." _Atobe… Oh yes, the guy you made out with in public last week. He found out about your little tryst with Kevin, didn't he? It pains me so to do your dirty work._

"What time do you need this thing? I still have to drive Shizuka home."

Ryoga shrugged and adjusted his blazer. "Around nine. Take your time. I'll pick it up at your house by then. See ya, Fuji."

"Ja." Fuji muttered under his breath. _Not even a thank you? God if ever I become a serial killer you'll be number one on my black list._

Seeing from the previous conversations, you've probably guessed that Fuji is not the most straightforward person in the school. Instead of making scenes and giving his annoying classmates the Death Glare™, he prefers to silently massacre them inside his head. Even if he could, he would be digging his own grave. Those who even _tried_ to oppose people like Echizen Ryoga or Yamato Shizuka would find themselves socially murdered.

Not that Fuji was popular or anything, but he was known as the go-to-guy of the Inner Class. They would ask him favors and he would comply, no matter what the favor was. That was just the way things went. It was better than being a nobody. Fuji would play the role of the leeching servant until his batchmates graduated and he would continue studying Medicine proper.

That was a good two years away.

_Two more years of pure torture. I can't believe my life sucks this much._

Fuji ran hand through his shoulder-length brown hair and tied it into a low ponytail.

_Damn, Atobe is going to eat me alive. He's an _Elite_. Double damn._

* * *

A certain blue-haired male watched Fuji's resigned expression. There was something about the genius that caught his interest, like a diamond in the rough. Yukimura Seichii knew potential when he saw it. Especially if the person is blissfully unaware of the potential.

"Genichirou? Do you know who that brunette is?"

Sanada looked up from his magazine. "Fuji Syuusuke. Oncology major."

Yukimura leaned back into the leather chair and smiled. _Syuusuke, hmmm…You'll make an interesting project._

* * *

Fuji slowly brought the car to a stop on the wide gray driveway in front of an immaculate white mansion. A man in a black suit opened the passenger door and allowed a certain pink-wearing princess to step down.

"Thank you so much, Syuu-chan! Ja ne!"

"Anytime, Shizuka-san." Fuji put the car back into gear and started driving off. _One of these days I'm going to run you over with this car._

Suddenly, the brunette became aware of the sickening sweet perfume Shizuka had been wearing and quickly lowered all the windows of the black Jaguar. The seats would permeate with the stink if Fuji left the windows up. He had foolishly done that a few weeks back and the smell of Paris' Heiress perfume stuck to the car for a whole month.

Fuji tried not to gag and swatted the air in front of his face. _That girl is going to get skin cancer if she doesn't stop overdosing on perfume._

One again, he slowly stepped on the brakes and the car halted in front a pair of large iron gates. There was a speaker next to the driver's side. Fuji reached out and pressed the call button.

"Ano…I'm here to pick up a package for Echizen Ryoga."

There was an audible ding and the gates swung open silently. Shizuka's house was small fry compared to the Atobe Manor. Not only was it bigger but also it held an aura of aristocracy that the Yamamoto Mansion just couldn't capture. Fuji stepped out and handed his keys to the butler and stepped inside the marble hallway.

"Keigo-sama will attend to you in the music room."

The old man led Fuji into a very large room, where several instrument were set out. The centerpiece of the room was the huge, obviously old, Grand Piano. Fuji smiled as he ran his fingers over the white keys. It brought back childhood memories of his old piano lessons back in the States. Before he could start playing a tune, the doors swung open.

"Hello Fuji Syuusuke-san," a voice drawled.

Fuji jumped slightly and he quickly straightened up.

"You play the piano, Fuji-san?"

Fuji nodded dumbly. _Wow._

Atobe Keigo's presence was nothing to downplay. He was dressed in a pair of gray slacks and a purple silk shirt. His purplish hair was carefully messed up to give the look of playful nonchalance. It had been a while since Fuji had been face to face with someone from the Elite Class.

The Elite Class was distinctively separated from the Inner Class. While the Inner Class flaunted off their popularity and status, the Elites did not. They were simply that good. Unlike the Inner Class, they were not as stuck up. They didn't demand anything from you; you gave it to them willingly. Elites included the likes of Atobe Keigo, Yukimura Seiichi, Genichirou Sanada and Tezuka Kunimitsu.

"Eto… Ryoga-san sent me to pick up a package from you."

Fuji was glad that his voice didn't stutter. He reached up a nervously tucked a strand of hair away from his face. _What am I doing? I'm acting like an idiot!_

Atobe seemed amused at Fuji's anxiety. "I've sent the maids to get it… Dear, dear, I wonder why Ryoga didn't come here especially to get ore-sama's gift…"

Atobe walked over to the piano and turned to Fuji. "Do you play, Fuji-san?"

Fuji wet his lips. "A bit. I took lessons when I was in Middle School."

"Would you care to play something for me? It has been a while since anyone has played the piano. I'm a violin person myself."

Fuji shook his head vehemently. "I haven't played in years, Atobe-san… I really shouldn't…"

Atobe smiled at him. "Please? For ore-sama?"

Within seconds of the request, Fuji registered his body sitting on the bench and his fingers readying at the keys. _I'm such a coward. I'm going to mess this up and I'll get laughed at again._

Atobe watched him like a hunter watching his prey.

Fuji took a deep breath and started playing the first piece that entered his mind. Ludwig van Beethoven's Pathétique Sonata. Fuji remembered practicing it over and over again for his recital years back. His fingers flew over the keys as if he hadn't stopped playing at all. As he pressed the final key, Fuji let out a breath.

_That wasn't so bad._

_Clap, clap._

"You were being modest, Fuji-san."

Fuji tugged on his light blue sweater and offered no reply. Atobe handed him a black box, tied with a violet ribbon. Fuji looked at it quizzically. _When did that get here? I didn't notice anyone come in._

"Send Ryoga my love." Atobe said as he led Fuji back outside. "And do play for me again sometime soon. Your music is like wine to the senses"

Fuji blushed and bowed. "Thank you for having me, Atobe-san."

Atobe gave Fuji's hand a lingering kiss and looked straight at Fuji's blue orbs. "It was my pleasure, Fuji-san…"

Fuji stood frozen for a minute before he regained control over his limps and drove off like hell was after him. Maybe it was. Atobe folded his arms and smirked.

"What an interesting fellow… Seems that Seichii is right once again…"

* * *

Fuji gripped the steering wheel tightly. _I'm going crazy._

_Fin… for now._

* * *

PS - Do review… :-) The purple button wishes to be clicked. And as for the pairing, it's still up for grabs. Send in your suggestions through a review. It can be anyone. Fuji looks good with anyone anyway.

-_**Pain Au Chocolait **_(formely _evilsadisticbutterfly_)


	2. Chapter 2: Invitations

**Antonyms**

_April 29, 2008_

A/N: I'm so sorry for this late update! My computer had been having problems for quite some time and I had gotten my dad to try and fix it after I posted the first chapter of this fic. Sadly, after attempting for nearly five days, he broke it even further and it took another three weeks to actually get the computer running! So I am now in possession of two computers, one for internet and the other for my games and shit.

Thank you for all the reviews!

Also, I have finally decided that Fuji will be emotionally, psychologically and most probably physically screwed in this story. That means that anyone can end up with him. I think I like it best when all the bishounen come after our dear little Syuu-chan… Muahahaha…

_**EDIT **- May 1, 2008**: **Thanks to **kaminomai** for pointing out the temperature thing! I realized that I should have typed Fahrenheit instead of Celsius! Thank you!_

* * *

Yukimura Seichii dialed Atobe's personal cellular number on his phone and leaned back into the plush, four-poster bed. After several rings, the diva's voice mail picked up. Yukimura sighed and pressed the redial button. Honestly, only Atobe would consider screening his calls in fear of talking to people he deems less than worthy.

_Ring. Ri— Click._

"Kombanwa, Keigo," the blue-haired tensai greeted, "You really do have to stop screening your calls. What if it had been an emergency and I was dying out in a gutter?"

"**I'll take note of that next time. Now, do tell me the reason why you chose to interrupt Ore-sama's peace and quiet.**"

"Oh nothing… I just wanted to hear your thoughts about Fuji Syuusuke-kun. I hear he went to your house this afternoon."

"**He's very paranoid and introverted,**" Atobe chuckled, "**He looked at me like I was about to eat him alive when I asked him to play a piece on the piano for me.**"

"You are very intimidating, Kei-chan," Yukimura replied, "I wouldn't be surprised if he ran out of the house after getting Ryoga's package."

"**He practically did. Speaking of Ryoga, I've always wondered why he likes spending time with plebeians like Yamamoto when we've invited him to join us several times.**"

Yukimura played with the curly, brunette locks of the man sleeping next to him and said, "He likes the thrill of flashing his power in everyone's faces. When you're an Elite, the power-flashing part is a lot more subtle."

"**True,**" There was an audible rustle of sheets. "**So, what are you planning to do with Fuji-san? Are you going to convert him?**"

"No doubt about it. The boy has potential. Potential that he'd rather not let anyone else see. It will be my best project yet. Don't you think so?"

"**Just don't break the pretty angel too much. Broken things aren't as easy to repair as they look.**"

"Don't be such a worrywart, Kei-chan. Fuji-kun acts weak in front of the Inner class but when they turn their backs you can see the fire in his eyes. He obviously doesn't like what they're doing to him yet he does nothing. It's the one thing I find peculiar about him. He has all the tools he needs to become an Elite. Why choose to play manservant to the Inner Class?"

"**Maybe it's some sort of inherent fear acquired when he was still a child. Emotional and psychological traumas have lifelong effects. Maybe he was rejected by someone very close to him at a young age.**"

"Well just have to see, won't we? People with secrets are often the best to figure out."

"**Be careful, Seiichi, that's all I'm saying. Now, Ore-sama needs to have his beauty sleep. Oyasumi."**

"Oyasumi, Keigo." _Click._

Yukimura put the phone back on his nightstand and gave a kiss to the sleeping man's forehead.

"Sleep tight, Aka-chan."

* * *

Fuji's hands gripped the wheel like a lifeline and drove twice the speed limit allowed. He nearly rammed the car into a blockade on his haste to get home. It was a miracle that no one pulled him over for a speeding ticket. Or that he managed to get home alive and unscathed.

_I'm beating myself up over nothing. I overreacted. Atobe-san probably kisses everyone's hand._

Fuji let out a breath and got down from the car. He spotted the cardboard boxes he had run over and opened them gingerly. Blue and red porcelain pieces stared back at him, their original form unknown.

_Yare yare... I'm hoping whatever was in these boxes had not been terribly important. Either that or I'm screwed._

Fuji lowered the garage door and ran up to his room, not even pausing to greet his sister who was sitting alone in the living room. He took two steps at a time and slammed the door to his room as soon as he got in.

_Home sweet home._

He dropped his car keys on his desk and flopped down gracefully on his ever-so-comfy queen-sized bed. Fuji smiled as the familiar warmth of his comforter enveloped him. Nothing was better than soothing familiarity after getting freaked out. The azure-eyed tensai grabbed nearby pillow and gave it a good squeeze.

_Everything is going to be back to normal tomorrow._

A couple of knocks on his door brought his attention back to reality. The door creaked open. Fuji flinched, hoping his mom wouldn't get too angry at him for breaking something. Again.

"Syuusuke?"

Fuji sighed in relief at his older sister's voice. "Come in, Onee-san."

Fuji Yumiko entered the dimmed room with a worried look on her face. She took a seat on the bed beside her younger brother and pulled the pillow of his face.

"Is something wrong?"

Fuji sat up and smiled. "Why would something be wrong?"

Yumiko looked at him knowingly and said, "Because you crashed your car into the boxes in the garage and ran as fast as you could up the stairs."

Fuji groaned and squeezed his pillow tighter. "Were those things I broke expensive?"

"Probably. They were the porcelain garden gnomes Obaa-sama left for mom in her will. Don't worry though. Mother absolutely abhorred those things."

Fuji chuckled dryly. "She abhors everything related to dad. She was heartless enough to burn all of dad's pictures after he died. I remember the fire department trying to put out the fire in her bedroom."

"You shouldn't dwell on those things. She's still our mom no matter how she acts."

Fuji looked his sister seriously and asked, "You do realize that she smiles at Miku's son more than she smiles at you, me or Yuuta right? She hates this family, Yumiko-neesan. That's a fact that's never going to change. My life sucks enough as it is without her constant whining."

Yumiko grinned and sat on Fuji's stomach. "You have little faith, dear brother. Things _will_ get better."

Just as Fuji opened his mouth to retort, the phone rang. Fuji eyed the black cordless warily and stared up at his sister who was still on his stomach.

"See? Maybe it's Yukimura-kun inviting you over."

Fuji narrowed his eyes. "How do you know about Yukimura?"

"You talk about him on your blog enough." Yumiko replied innocently.

Fuji blushed and shoved his sister off his midsection before grabbing the phone.

"Moshi moshi. Fuji residence."

"**Kombanwa. This is Yukimura Seiichi. May I please speak to Fuji Syuusuke-kun?**"

The creamy voice on the other line made Fuji blush twice as much.

"Eto… this is Fuji Syuusuke…"

"**I apologize for calling so late, Fuji-kun.**"

"I-ie. It's okay. I just arrived home a few minutes ago..."

"**Anyway, I wanted to invite you to a party I'm having this Saturday in my parents' rest house, to celebrate the first night of Christmas vacation.**"

Fuji bit his lip.

"I don't think I'll be able to go, Yukimura-san. My mother doesn't like it when I go out on weekends…"

There was a short moment of silence.

"**I see.**"

Yumiko, who had miraculously gotten the cordless phone from the hall, whispered rather loudly. "Mom's going to be out for the weekend. She'll be celebrating her and Miku's second anniversary in Italy."

Fuji picked at his sweater. "I really don't know…"

Yumiko glared her version of his Glare of Doom™. "If you don't go I'm going to send you to his house right now."

There was a chuckle from the Elite. "**You're sister is very supportive.**"

"Imposing is a more suitable adjective."

Yukimura laughed. "**Will you be able to come then? I've never been rejected you know.**"

Fuji took a deep breath. Yumiko looked at him expectantly.

"Alright. What time is the party?"

* * *

_I can't believe I just got asked by _Yukimura Seichii_ to attend his party. This is just too good to be true. I do wonder how I'm supposed to get there…_

Fuji tugged his jacket around him tighter as a chill passed through the air.

_Of all the days that the heating system has to be broken it just had to be this one when the temperature is 15 degrees Fahrenheit outside… _

He eyed the book on the highest shelf and wondered why he had to be so short. Just as his fingers brushed the book's spine, he felt a rough poke at his back. He turned around and saw a group of girls behind him, with Yamamoto Shizuka at the forefront. Fuji wondered what they wanted.

"Do you need another ride home, Shizuka-san?"

Shizuka flipped her curled brown hair over one shoulder. "Is it true that you got invited to Yukimura-sama's private party?"

Fuji fidgeted uncomfortably. "Private party?"

Shizuka huffed. "His private party. This weekend in his rest house. Did he call you personally or did he not?"

"Ano… he did…"

Lips pursed together in a tight line. She leaned forward with a menacing look in her eye.

"I wonder why you were invited Syuu-chan… This is obviously an Elite party— none of the Inner Class was invited."

Fuji resisted the feeling to roll his eyes. _So that's the case. You weren't invited. The world doesn't revolve around the Inner Class, Yamamoto._

Shizuka flipped her hair once more. "Tell me how the party went when you get home. My phone will be open."

She and her lackeys sashayed away, whispering loudly enough for the tensai to hear.

"They probably invited him as a joke or some sort of dare."

"You're right, Shizuka-sama."

Fuji saw Shizuka smile haughtily. "Just you wait, girls, he'll come crying to me by Monday."

Fuji's eye twitched. _Yamamoto Shizuka. Still top of my hit list._

"Are they your friends?"

Fuji spun around quickly and saw Tezuka Kunimitsu leaning against a shelf with an open book in his hands. His gaze was fixed on the tensai's rapidly coloring face.

"I…I guess so…"

The bespectacled man's face was unreadable. Fuji looked at the book Tezuka was reading and realized that it was the same one he had been reaching for.

_He must've gotten it while Yamamoto was accosting me…_

"How are you getting to Seiichi's party? Will you be going with someone?"

"I-ie… I was actually thinking about that earlier…"

"Why don't you ride with me then?"

Fuji's cheeks reddened further. He was aware of all the stares on his back as Tezuka stared at him intently.

"I don't know…"

"No one else is going with me. It would be less trouble if I brought you there. You could get lost."

Fuji felt a little indignant.

"I can get there properly on my own, thanks."

Tezuka's eyebrow went up. Fuji internally slapped himself. _How could I say that? He was only being nice!_

"Aa... Gomenasai…"

Tezuka looked amused. "No problem. My offer still stands. I'll give you a call later tonight. Ja, Fuji-san."

Tezuka left the book he was holding on the table and exited the library.

Fuji let out a breath. _I'm such an idiot._

He halted. Wait a minute.

_I-I'm going to be riding with Tezuka Kunimitsu!_

He groaned and leaned on the bookshelf.

* * *

PS - Ryoga (yes, Ryoma-chan's aniki) comin' at you in the next chapter... I have a feeling he's going to get some fans...

-**_Pain Au Chocolait_**


	3. Chapter 3: First Visit

**Antonyms**

_May 2, 2008_

A/N: I love Ryoga. He's fun to write. :-) Y'all have fun now.

* * *

The black cordless phone sitting on Fuji's nightstand could have melted by now due to the stare it had been receiving for the past two hours. The promise of a call by a certain bespectacled man was the reason for all this staring. It was only 7:16 in the evening and our tensai had not moved an inch since getting home at around five.

_He's going to call. I _know _he's going to call. He's probably busy with schoolwork. Yeah. That's it._

"Syuusuke."

Fuji spun slowly in his swivel chair and faced his older sister. He had been so engrossed with what he was doing to have heard the door open. An earthquake could've come and he would not have taken his eyes of the not-ringing-phone.

"It's only seven. He said would call you. I take it this Tezuka person is a man of his word?"

He nodded slowly.

"Then stop trying to get the phone to ring by glaring and do something productive. Like taking a look at your cellphone. It's ringing."

Fuji spun back to face the desk and realized that his phone _had_ been ringing. Not from a call but from a message. Fuji entered his unlock code and opened the e-mail. From: _e.ryo(a)jp-net_

_Ryoga?_

'_I'm coming over to get my package from Atobe. Make sure you have Heineken._'

Fuji rolled his eyes. Echizen Ryoga was all about the women, the alcohol and the thrill. Fuji sent a silent prayer to whomever the playboy ended up marrying. _If_ he married at all or lived long enough to. With the way he was spending his time, little could be said for his future.

"Onee-san, mom and Miku left early for their trip, right?"

"Yeah. They left this afternoon. Why do you ask?"

Fuji set his phone back on the desk. "Do we have any Heineken?"

Yumiko sighed. "Ryoga-san's coming over."

Fuji didn't even have to nod.

"I'm surprised he hasn't tried to come over before."

"Echizen Ryoga is a person who will constantly surprise you."

* * *

Ryoga tapped his fingers on the black leather steering wheel of his sleek black Batman-ish Viper. About two minutes after sending an e-mail to Fuji, it had received a message from his ex-lover Atobe Keigo, hounding him with questions about the said brownette. Ryoga was no longer surprised to get bothered every now and then by the Elites. It had started about three years ago, in the month before his first semester at Todai University.

His dear little brother had been acquainted with the would-be Elites when they were still in high school. Ryoga had attended a different high school as Ryoma and only learned of the would-be Elites existence when they had decided to 'drop-by' for a surprise visit. Ryoga saw no need to put up appearances when he was around his family. Also, there was a very slim chance that he would meet his brother's friends again so he decided to be himself. Not the cocky, playboy Echizen Ryoga he was known as by his friends; at least not as much.

Little had he known that his brother's friends were not only older but that they would also be going to the same university as he would. They were quite surprised to see that Ryoma's older brother acted completely different from how he did when he first met them. It had taken Yukimura Seiichi 15 minutes with Nanako and the truth was eventually revealed.

So here was now. Occasionally hounded by the likes of Atobe Keigo and Yukimura Seiichi, hoping he would lose the mask and his second-rate 'friends'. Needless to say, all attempts at converting him had failed. Power is everything. Making people fear you is even better. Or so he thought.

Upon nearing the gates of the Fuji residence, he spotted the Fuji in question holding out a box with a ridiculously fancy bow. Ryoga chuckled as he stepped out of his car and strode forward, pass Fuji and towards the open front door. Fuji stuttered in protest and ran after him.

"Jo-jotto… Ryoga…!"

Ryoga paused at the threshold and turned around slowly. "Finally. That took you three years too late. And without the formality too."

Fuji turned red briefly and raised his hand to his mouth. Ryoga ignored the gesture and headed for the kitchen, the only room with the light on.

_I just called him Ryoga… purely out of shock of course. This _is _his first actual visit to my house. Not counting the several times he's broken by bedroom window by throwing pebbles the size of cupcakes at them._

Ryoga grinned as he swung open the fridge door. He pulled out an ice-cold bottle of Heineken.

"You know me so well, Syuu-chan."

Fuji's eye twitched. "Syuu-…chan?" _Did he just… call me Syuu-chan??_

He popped the top with his car keys and took a long swig. "Syuu-chan," he repeated, "Now that you've called me by my first name; I should do the same… Intimacy and all that… We should be BEST FRIENDS!"

The said the last part out loudly, raising the notable green bottle. Fuji tilted his head in annoyance.

_Is he drunk already?_ He sighed. _I don't know why I put up with him…_

Fuji had been busy contemplating the reason _why_ he tolerated this kind of behavior when Ryoga put his arm around Fuji's shoulders and dragged him to the dark living room. Fuji never liked the living room. It was a showroom. It's purpose was it's exact meaning, for show.

"Ry— Echizen-san… It's too dark! Let me switch on the lights."

Ryoga let go of Fuji's shoulder and randomly dropped down on the first soft thing he touched. "We're back to last names? Aww…"

Fuji flicked the lights on. "There. Brighter."

Fuji set the box down on the coffee table and took a seat on the chair adjacent to the sofa. "What's in the package?"

"That's what I'd like to know as well,"

The brunette man, untied the ribbon and pulled the top off. He stared for a minute and burst out laughing. Fuji's eyebrow went up.

"Echizen-san…?"

Ryoga took a few deep breaths to calm himself. "Damn that Oshitari…"

He pulled out a Ziploc bag containing ten or so pictures. "I didn't even see him at that fair…"

Fuji saw the pictures and his mouth dropped open. His cheeks rapidly colored at the indecent scenes depicted by the Polaroids. Ryoga laughed at Fuji's tomato-ish face.

"What's wrong, Syuu-chan? Haven't you even seen a guy give another guy a blow—"

"Kombanwa Ryoga-san."

Ryoga grinned and turned to the female figure leaning at the doorway. "Fuji Yumiko. Just as good looking as your brother."

He strode over and gave her a kiss on the hand.

Fuji made a face. _Why must they all do that?_

Yumiko focused on Ryoga and asked, "Are you going to Yukimura-san's party too?"

"Probably not. Yukimura asked me yesterday and I'm still thinking about it. Why do you ask?"

"Because Syuusuke's going too. I'm afraid he doesn't know where the house is. I was thinking he could go with you."

Fuji sighed. "No need, Onee-san. Tezuka-san is taking me."

A pair of perfectly shaped eyebrows went up. Ryoga laughed out loud.

"Tezuka…Kunimitsu…asked you to ride with him?"

Fuji nodded uncertainly. "Is there something wrong with that…?"

Ryoga shook his head with a chuckle. "Nothing at all…" _Wow… now I know why Keigo's asking nonstop about him… What else can you expect from the Elites?_

Yumiko's eyes had turned sparkly. "SYUUSUKE'S GOT A DATE! My little brother is growing up so fast!"

Fuji groaned. "Onee-san… why are you here in the first place? Weren't you supposed to go to a rave half an hour ago?"

"Oh, Tezuka called earlier," she replied nonchalantly. "So that's the ride he was talking about earlier…" she added.

"WHAT? AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?"

"I told him that you would definitely be riding with him," Yumiko replied innocently.

A vein throbbed on Fuji's forehead. "If you already knew why'd you act so surprised when I told you now?"

Yumiko smiled. "Involuntary Onee-san reaction."

Ryoga sat back down on the couch and rifled through the other things in the box Atobe sent him. "My little bro gets the same attention from our cousin, Nanako."

"Little brother?" Fuji muttered, "You have a little brother?"

A light bulb lit over Yumiko's head. "You're brother just happens to be Echizen Ryoma, right?"

Ryoga nodded uninterestedly and examined a pair of black silk boxers. "You know him?"

"Of course I do. Everyone who's anyone does."

Yumiko pulled a magazine out of nowhere and opened it up to a Marks and Spencer ad. A younger version of Ryoga dressed in a light green polo and black slacks was sitting on an armchair with an intense look directed towards the invisible camera. Fuji's mouth threatened to drop open.

"He…looks just like you…" _Well duh! They're brothers!_

"If I remember correctly…" Yumiko said, "He's going to be starting his first year at Todai this semester."

_Great. More Echizens to worry about._ Fuji thought dryly. _Good thing there's still three weeks before I meet him._

Ryoga tossed the ribbon inside the box and closed it. "You'll get to meet him at the party."

_Wonderful._

Ryoga gave a salute at the occupants of the room and exited. "See you soon, Syuu-chan."

* * *

Ryoga grabbed his Blackberry and gave quick e-mail to Yukimura. He smirked and drove off.

* * *

_Beep._

Yukimura paused his typing and flipped open his phone. It was an e-mail from Ryoga.

'_I'll be crashing the party tomorrow. Give my regards to Ryoma._

_PS: Order two crates of Heineken for me._

Yukimura smiled. _Saa…He went to visit Fuji-kun…_

He turned back to his computer.

_This is going to be interesting…_

* * *

PS – I wonder how Fuji will fare riding with an Elite, Tezuka nevertheless, for a whole hour? Pray for our sweet, little Syuu-chan… (insert evil laugh here)

-_**Pain Au Chocolait**_


	4. Chapter 4: Coffee Burns

Antonyms

**Antonyms**

_May 17, 2008_

A/N – A sweet moment between Tezuka and Fuji in this one. -evil cackle-

* * *

Fuji checked his blue duffle bag for the third time as he waited for Tezuka to pick him up. It was nearly five in the afternoon and the party, or rather the mini-vacation, would start at around six in the evening. After Fuji grilled Yukimura about the details of the party he had agreed to go to, he found out that it was actually a three-day getaway to a vacation home hidden in some forest. Nevertheless, his sister had been ecstatic.

The sudden ring of the doorbell and his sister's grin raised Fuji's tension levels up two notches.

_I can't do this. This is just too nerve-racking. I'm going to be in a confined space with Tezuka Kunimitsu for an hour. Oh. My. Freakin'. God._

Fuji turned around to face his sister. "That's it. I'm not going. I'm going to have a stroke before we get there and Tezuka-san is going to have to deliver my dead body to the hospital."

Yumiko rolled her eyes and said, "Stop worrying so much. Everything is going to be fine. From what little time I've spent talking to him on the phone, he gets an A rating from your beloved onee-san's scale."

"And what scale is that?"

Yumiko pulled Fuji, duffle bag and all, towards the front door. "The If-This-Guys-Worthy-Of-Dating-My-Little-Brother Scale. Now, put on a smile and head on out."

_I'm going to die. I'm going to die. I'm going to die._

As they reached the open front door, Tezuka was there looking as fabulous – in the most manly way, of course- as he always does. Yuuta had been the one to open the door.

"Ah, aniki. Tezuka-san is here for you." He looked back at Tezuka and bowed. "It was nice meeting you."

Yumiko bowed as well. "Please take care of my little brother."

Fuji blushed prettily and hastily shoved Tezuka out. "Thank you for allowing me to ride with you."

"It was no problem. I offered to anyway."

Yumiko smirked and shut the door quietly. "Have fun you guys…"

Tezuka nodded and walked to his car, a midnight blue Ford Escape. "Shall we? I hear the others arrived a bit earlier than expected."

After piling his bags in the back, Fuji made motions to ride there but Tezuka had held the passenger's door open for him. Fuji had thanked him quietly and went inside. He instinctively put on the seatbelt and began fiddling his hands.

_I'm sitting next to him. I'm sitting next to him. I'm sitting next to him._

The engine roared into life.

_Kami-sama save me!_

* * *

A black limousine sped off outside the enormous vacation villa as footsteps echoed throughout the open hall. Yukimura took one look towards the doorway and grinned.

"Ryoma-chaaaaaaaan!"

As soon as Echizen Ryoma walked into the high-ceilinged living area of the Yukimura vacation home, he was glomped by none other than Yukimura Seiichi himself. The purple haired man engulfed him in a giant hug and our dear Ryoma tried his hardest not to die from suffocation.

"Yukimura… you're smothering the poor boy." Oshitari Yuushi warned, his spectacles glinting from the light emanating from the fireplace.

Yukimura pulled away with the grin still on his face. "Minna… Ryoma's here!"

Ryoma looked horrified. "W-wait Yuki-sen—"

"OCHIBI-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Tackle-glomp. Groan.

"Eiji-senpai… you're crushing me…"

The overly-happy red-haired Eiji Kikumaru squeezed him even tighter. "I've missed you, ochibi! How come it took you so long to graduate?"

"You're…really…crushing…me…Eiji-senpai…"

Oishi ran into the room from the Monticello doors opening into the glass veranda. "Eiji, Echizen's turned purple."

Eiji looked down at the eggplant-colored boy in his arms and let him go with a smile. "Sorry, ochibi."

Ryoma took deep breaths of air and collapsed on a nearby sofa. "You're grip hasn't changed at all, senpai…"

Keigo set his wineglass down on a side table and smirked. "How long has it been, brat? Hopefully you've gained some manners since your little impromptu trip to the States."

Ryoma sneered at the diva in return. "Not long enough. Seeing your face still wants to make me puke, Monkey-King."

Keigo turned red. "What did you just say to me, you spoiled ingrate—"

"Boys, boys… I want none of this violence when Fuji-kun gets here. You might shock the poor thing into a coma."

Ryoma pouted and crossed his arms. "He started it, Yuki-senpai."

Yukimura smiled his Happy Smile™ and said, "Saa… so everyone's here except for Kunimitsu and Fuji-kun…"

There was a sound of a bottle opening followed by a fizz.

"You've forgotten one person, Yukimura."

The people in the room turned to the drawling voice by the doorway Ryoma just entered.

Inui Sadaharu looked up from his Data Notebook, his glasses obscuring his eyes. "Echizen Ryoga."

"Isn't he Kei-chan's boyfriend?" Gakuto Mukahi whispered to Oshitari.

"Not anymore."

Oshitari smirked as he remembered the compromising position he found Ryoga in at a certain school fair; and the pictures he had taken.

Yukimura shone his Happy Smile™ to their newest guest. "Welcome, Ryoga. I see you've found the crates of Heineken I ordered."

Ryoga inclined his head and spotted his little brother sitting down. He took a seat beside him and ruffled up his hair.

"How's my dear otoutou?"

Ryoma shrugged the hand off in annoyance. "Better before you arrived."

"Ouch."

Niou Masaharu snorted. "Ooh, burn…"

"Niou, what did I say about fighting?"

"Sorry, Yukimura." Niou muttered before digging into his cake again.

Atobe turned to face his ex.

"Well, well… How have you been, Ryoga-dearest?"

* * *

Fuji fidgeted in his seat for the umpteenth time and bit his lip. He spied a look at the bespectacled driver and blushed slightly.

_Calm down. This is not that big of a deal. It's just a ride. Just a ride._

"Fuji-san…"

Fuji smiled shakily. "Hai, Tezuka-san?"

"You look tense. Is there a problem?"

_Not really. Just that I have a ridiculously hot guy driving me to an Elite party._

The tensai shook his head. "Nothing at all. I've never been to an actual party… My mom is really strict about going out…"

Tezuka looked interested. "So this is you're first party?"

Fuji nodded and folded his hands in his lap. "Yeah."

"What about your father? Is he strict as well?"

Fuji smiled. A real smile.

"Not really. The only thing he ever wanted for me and my siblings was happiness. He was really great…"

"Was?" _Does that mean he's dead?_

Fuji's smile became remorseful. "He died a few years back. My mom never really got over it. None of us did."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Fuji said, "It was a long time ago."

Tezuka couldn't help feeling sorry the person beside him. _But it's not long enough for you, is it?_

As he rounded the road, he spotted a gas station. "Let's have break. You can check out the MiniStop. I'll just be gassing up."

He drove into a slot beside a gas pump and stepped outside of the car. Fuji let out a breath of relief and walked towards the building beside the pumps.

_Finally! I was going to have an anaphylactic shock if I didn't get out of the car soon…_

The air-conditioned shop brought chills to Fuji's already freezing frame.

_Why is it so cold? I'm wearing a sweater and a jacket already! We must be heading north…_

He found a hot coffee dispenser and went over to pay and get a cup from the register. As he watched the Styrofoam cup fill with the dark liquid, the head from it made him sigh in content.

_Oh that's good… Must… have… heat…_

"Are you ready to go, Fuji-san?"

Fuji spun around, sloshing the hot drink over his mitten covered hands.

"Itaii…"

He placed the cup back on the counter and gingerly peeled of the cotton gloves.

"Are you alright?" The worry in Tezuka's voice made Fuji blush.

"I-It just hurts a little… I'll be fine…"

Tezuka's mouth tightened into a line. He took Fuji's left hand gently and examined the reddening skin.

"I have some burn cream back in the car."

The pair made their way back into the car where Tezuka started to massage the burnt area with the ointment. Fuji winced.

"I'm sorry," Tezuka murmured, "I shouldn't have snuck up on you like that."

Fuji looked at him in surprise. _He's feeling guilty? He shouldn't…_

"Don't worry about it, Tezuka-san! It was my fault!" he said quickly.

Fuji's face continually reddened during Tezuka's silence.

After a few more minutes, Tezuka let go the tensai's hand. "That'll be fine."

"T-Thank you…" Fuji said quietly, his face still pink.

Tezuka nodded. "Your welcome."

Later, Fuji wondered whether it was the burn on his hand or Tezuka's impromptu massage that had kept him blushing for the last twenty minutes of the trip.

* * *

Ryoga's grip on the bottle became a little tighter. "Keigo… it's been a while."

The whole group tried to watch the exchange as indiscreetly as possible. Well, as indiscreetly as you could be in a big, open room.

"Yes it has…" Atobe drawled. "What have you been up to?"

"Parties, girls… the usual."

"How is Kevin doing?"

Niou snorted to himself and started muttering 'burn' repeatedly under his breath. Oshitari smirked.

Ryoga shrugged in indifference. "I'm not really sure… he flew back to the US with Billy-whatever-his-name."

Keigo's folded his arms, "So soon? I assume he would've liked to stay longer."

Ryoga looked around the room to glare at Oshitari who was trying not to laugh. "Well, _Keigo_, it seems that certain…_circumstances_ forced him to return earlier than intended."

Keigo's eyes held amusement. "And what circumstances were those?"

"Well," Ryoga started thoughtfully, "It involved a certain hot, brunette and a fair…"

Before the situation could escalate further, there was a shuffle of movement from the main hall. Yukimura grinned.

"Looks like Kunimitsu and Fuji-kun have arrived."

* * *

PS – Jealousy in the next chapter, or at least hints of it. Don't worry, Fuji will have his sweet, fluffy moments with the others in the appropriate time and place. I still haven't decided on the final pairing by the way. If you have any suggestions, I will welcome them with open arms. More Ryoma in the next chapter too! (O.o)

Review!

_**Pain Au Chocolait**_


	5. Chapter 5: Jealousy?

**Antonyms**

_May 17, 2008_

A/N – A blushing Sanada is the cutest thing in the world. -snort-

* * *

Ryoma watched his Yuki-senpai disappear into the adjacent hallway with curiosity. He had only seen Yukimura this excited when he announced his return to Japan after disappearing for nearly three months a few years ago. It was a long, long story. Ryoma noted that everyone in the room, sans Atobe, looked just as interested as he did.

_That means they haven't seen Yuki-senpai's friend yet._

Ryoma also noted that the other brunette sitting on the same couch as he did looked just as happy as Yukimura. He was chugging down his Heineken with this happy little smirk on his face. Ryoma smelled something fishy.

"Ryoga, do you know who Fuji is?"

He merely smiled and said, "We're…acquainted."

"And that means…?"

"Exactly what it means." Ryoga smirked. "Why don't you go ask him yourself?"

Ryoma pouted and crossed his arms. "Maybe I will."

The voices in the hall were becoming progressively closer to the den until Ryoma saw Yukimura's dainty hands clasped around an equally dainty wrist. Cat-esque golden eyes widened slightly at the lithe form in between his senpai and Tezuka. The newcomer looked ordinary enough at first glance but Ryoma knew the first impressions are often wrong. The moment he saw Fuji's azure eyes he knew that there was something quite _different_ about him.

Yukimura cleared his throat. "Everyone, meet Fuji Syuusuke. He's going to be staying with us this weekend. Do be nice to him."

Ryoma watched the brown-haired man blush red and bow quickly. "Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

_Well, well, well… I see Yuki-senpai's taste in pets hasn't changed at all._

He spotted Tezuka, Atobe and Ryoga's frighteningly similar stares at Fuji and his smirk grew wider.

_I see neither have the others. Interesting indeed._

* * *

Fuji allowed himself to be pulled into a really big room by the taller male, all the while hyperventilating and ready to have a cardiac arrest. He was aware that the Elites were different from most of the people in the university but that fact that he was staying in a mansion hidden in who-knows-where with them for three whole days was quite intimidating.

Tezuka leaned slightly into Fuji's ear and whispered, "Don't worry. They don't bite. Not much at least."

The tensai was even more frazzled by the bespectacled man's words.

_If I die, Yuuta can have my room and onee-san can have all the doujinshi manga I stowed under my bed._

He vaguely heard Yukimura's introduction so he quickly bowed and greeted them as well. Fuji then straightened his posture took a quick survey of the people in the room. Most the Elites were there plus Ryoga and his shorter doppleganger.

_Hold that thought. _

A light bulb flicked on.

_Aa… Echizen Ryoma. The boy from the magazine. Onee-san would die to be here right now._

Yukimura quickly steered him over to the couch where the object of his thoughts was sitting.

"Fuji-kun, I'd like you to meet Echizen Ryoma. You can just call him Ryoma or Ryo-chan."

'Ryo-chan' narrowed his eyes at the smiling Yukimura then turned to Fuji. "Ryoma would be fine. I don't like being called Echizen. It reminds me of my perverted father and brother."

Ryoga cheered triumphantly. "So you admit it! I _am_ your brother!"

Fuji sweatdropped. _He didn't even try to deny the perverted part._

"Of course you've met Keigo already."

Fuji found his hand in the diva's again as another warm kiss was placed on it. "It's nice to see you again, Fuji-san." Fuji inclined his head with a subtle blush.

"Be careful, Fuji-senpai. That monkey might give you AIDS."

Atobe flipped his hair back. "Fuji-san, don't listen to impertinent children like him. Children tend to be compulsive liars."

Fuji was surprised at the diva's change in attitude. _Well that's a first… I never imagined him acting all… _princely_…_

Yukimura scanned the room and noted the absence of three of his guests. "Where's Gen-chan? Has he found Momo and Kaidoh yet?"

With those magic words, Sanada entered the room while dragging two men by their collars.

"I found them in the billiards room."

Yukimura looked amused at the disheveled state the two were in. Both Momoshiro and Kaidoh were sporting tomato red faces.

"And what exactly were they doing in the billiards room?"

Everybody looked at the trio expectantly. A light blush formed on the usually stoic man's face.

"I suggest you call in an order for a new billiard table."

Everybody burst out laughing.

* * *

When the introductions were all said and done, Yukimura had politely asked – (read: ordered)- Ryoga to escort Fuji to his room.

"_Ryoga, would you be a dear and take Fuji to his room?" There was predatory glint in the blue-haired man's eye._

_Ryoga tossed his bottle of Heineken in the trash. "Which one?"_

"_The one between mine and Kunimitsu's."_

"_Isn't that…"_

"_Yes." Yukimura looked at him impassively. "Is there a problem?"_

_Ryoga shrugged nonchalantly and grabbed Fuji's hand. "Come on. I'll show you to your room." Fuji briefly turned red._

So here they were. The said room was quite…roomy. There were two beds slightly smaller than your average queen bed, two armoires, and a writing desk. It was quite the quintessential lodge room, minus the fact that all the furniture looked like it belonged at the Ritz Carlton. Fuji set his bags – a backpack and a duffle bag – on one of the beds.

"Who am I rooming with?"

"…Atobe." Fuji was surprised to see Ryoga's eyes darken slightly at the mention of the name.

"Is anything wrong, Echizen-san?"

Ryoga snapped out of his trance and shook his head. "I'm fine. Dinner's usually served at around seven. You don't want to be late, Momoshiro, Eiji and Kaidoh like to duke it out in a 'Who-can-eat-the-most-food-in-fifteen-minutes-contest'."

_Okaaay… _Fuji nodded once and began to unpack his things. _I wonder what's eating him._

"Be careful around Atobe, Fuji."

Sensing the serious tone in the usually cocky man's voice the tensai quickly looked up, only to see the door clicking shut.

He sighed and went back to unpacking. "Something is up with him."

* * *

Ryoga shut the door with a soft click and ran a hand through his hair. _Why am I feeling so agitated?_

With a final sigh, he stuffed his hands inside his pockets and headed to the billiards room for a bottle of Heineken.

* * *

Yukimura strode into the library and saw Atobe occupying the armchair by the fire, reading and sporting a look of concentration.

"I see you've found my library."

Atobe looked up with a smile. "You have quite an impressive collection."

"Thank you. My parents were avid bibliophiles."

The heavy tome was set down on the coffee table. "Has Fuji-san settled in?"

Yukimura sat down on the armchair opposite Atobe's. "He has. I can tell he's taken a liking to the room I've set him up in."

"And why is that?"

"The room he's staying in has a splendid view of the lake," he replied airily, "I believe he has quite a photography fetish."

Atobe knitted his eyebrows. "His room overlooks the lake?"

"Yes." Yukimura looked at him pointedly.

Atobe nodded his head in understanding. "I see. Does he know of his…sleeping arrangements?"

"I doubt Ryoga would like to keep that knowledge to himself…"

"Ryoga?"Atobe smirked. "I don't give you enough credit, Seiichi."

Yukimura smiled his Happy Smile™. "No, you do not."

* * *

Tezuka idly wandered into the kitchen hoping to make some hot coffee when he realized that there was already a pot brewing on the coffee maker. Their newly arrived guest from America was standing by the island, his own mug in hand and an inquisitive look on his face.

_Echizen Ryoma…_

"Hello Tezuka." The smaller brunette greeted, sipping from his mug, "Would you care for some coffee?"

"Sure."

Tezuka took a seat on one of the wooden stools surrounding the island and asked, "Why are you back so early? I figured you'd stay and finish your course in America."

"I did as well but I received…news that Yuki-senpai acquired an interesting toy." Ryoma set a steaming mug on the marble countertop.

"A bit insulting to call him a toy, don't you think?"

"I was meant as a compliment, Tezuka. You know how Yuki-senpai likes to treat his toys… They're lavished with attention and gifts."

"But not before he plays with them."

"That's already a given," Ryoma replied indifferently. "But the end justifies the means."

Tezuka sipped a bit of the black coffee. "Are you speaking from experience?"

"Maa ne…" Ryoma smiled. "One could say that. But I do hope Fuji-san is prepared. The kind of attention Yuki-senpai gives his toys maybe the kind he's not used to."

"Jealous?" The teasing note in Tezuka's voice did not go unnoticed.

"Are you?" Ryoma countered.

Tezuka stared at him intently. "Of Fuji-san?"

Ryoma smirked. "Of Yuki-senpai."

"…"

Tezuka's silence made Ryoma's interest grow even further. Leaving the room, the little prince figured Tezuka was too much of a prude to say anything but the truth was that Tezuka didn't know what to answer.

Not at all.

* * *

Cradling an ice cold bottle of Heineken, Ryoga leaned on the mahogany bar and noted the chaotic mess of the room. The couch was overturned, an expensive looking vase lay on its side with a huge crack, and one of the legs of the billiard table had snapped off. It was either Momoshiro and Kaidoh had something hot and heavy going on between them or they really, really hated billiards.

"Oh my… I thought Gen-chan was kidding when he said that the mess in here was bad."

Ryoga looked up at Yukimura. "Are you sure Momo and Kaidoh are enemies?"

Yukimura shrugged delicately. "Who knows? I'm not the one to pry into other people's business."

Ryoga snorted. "Really now?"

"…On occasion."

After Yukimura examined the extent of the damage done to everything, he made a quick call then turned to Ryoga.

"Ryoga?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you know if Fuji-kun knows how to ski?"

Ryoga stared at him blankly.

Yukimura grinned and said, "I'll take that as a no."

* * *

PS – Skiing troubles in the next chapter. Along with snowboarding, skating and ice hockey… -laughs- I'm imagining all the guys doing pirouettes on ice while wearing pink tutus.

R&R!

_**Pain Au Chocolait**_


	6. Chapter 6: Tenshi and the Tree

**Antonyms**

_July 28, 2008_

Written by:

_theVoiceInsideYourHead_

_Previously known as Pain Au Chocolait_

_

* * *

_

A/N: Yes I know. You all want to kill me.

_**I ISH BEGGING FOR FORGIVENESS!!**__ I was so busy with school work and cram school for the college entrance exams that I totally forgot that I had half this chapter sitting around in my harddrive… -grins- I do hope you'll forgive me… xD But for now, enjoy!_

* * *

"We're going skiing!"

Those horrid, horrid words rang in Fuji's ears as his mind frantically registered the fact that he _did not know how to ski_. But of course, recalling that Yukimura had been the one to suggest it, he dared not refuse, nor did anyone else. Even if it _was_ eight in the evening and the temperature outside was slowly becoming unforgiving.

"There's a lake beside the slopes isn't there, Yukimura? I believe it freezes over during this time of year."

Yukimura nodded at Oshitari's question with a smile. "We can go skating as well. And maybe some ice hockey afterwards."

Fuji started to worry his bottom lip with constant biting. _I don't know how to do _any_ of those things! I'm so pathetic. I'll probably crash into the snow, get frostbite and die._

Yukimura noted Fuji's tensed shoulders and asked, "Is there a problem, Fuji-kun?"

Fuji's cheeks flushed pink and he stuttered, "A-ano… I… don't know how… to skii… or skate…" _Or play ice hockey…_

_That is just too cute_. Yukimura thought absently. "No worries! I can teach you how to ski! And Kei-chan can teach you how to skate! And of course, Ryoma and Kunimitsu are experts on ice hockey."

_Isn't that just great? Someone up there must find it fun to torture me._

Ryoga, who had been absent for the lesser part of the evening, suddenly appeared in the glass-covered veranda where everyone had decided to meet in. He was decked out in a blue sweat suit holding a black snowboard by his side. The brunette pulled down his goggles with a grin.

"And of course, one must not forget one of the best winter sports ever." He paused for dramatic effect then exclaimed, "SNOWBOARDING!"

Everybody groaned.

"Not again…"

"Remember what happened last time?"

"I was stuck in bed for a week!"

"They nearly chopped off my big toe because they thought I had frostbite."

All the men in the room turned towards Jackal.

He stared at them blankly. "What? It's true. The people in the emergency room were crazy."

Niou sighed and gave the bald man a pat on the shoulder. "Jackal, those people were Kikumaru and Momoshiro in nurse's outfits watching House."

Blank stare. "…"

"I think they drugged your hot chocolate with ecstasy," Niou continued with a happy grin, "You were hallucinating for two hours. Then you passed out. That is, after you pole danced and flashed all the guests. Twice."

"…" Dead faint.

Ignoring the unconscious man on the floor, Ryoga flashed a knowing smirk at the group. "Does anyone wish _not_ to participate? Maybe you've forgotten. This is _tradition_."

No one spoke up.

Yukimura smiled. _Ah yes… _tradition_… _"Then it's all settled!" the purple-haired tensai announced, "Suit up everyone! And head to the warehouse!"

Fuji tried not to rip his hair out in frustration.

_This is not going to end well. Not at all._

He paused and knotted his eyebrows.

_Wait. What warehouse?_

* * *

Fuji tugged the Lacosté jacket graciously lent to him by his roommate-slash-diva Atobe Keigo tighter around his body as they made their way towards the warehouse. It was cleverly hidden behind a thick patch of trees behind the lodge and housed all the equipment you could ever need while out here in the middle of nowhere. That included snow equipment for impromptu Xtreme Action Sports and copious amounts of junk food and alcohol.

"When did that get here?" Fuji asked absently, looking up at the towering infrastructure.

The petite tensai felt a warm arm wrap around his shoulders and saw his host's smiling face. He stiffened initially but quickly loosened up due to the disarming Happy Smile™ Yukimura was shooting at him.

"Actually, I had this built early last year in anticipation of the winter break. After which Keigo generously provided everything to stash in it. Fireworks, food, you name it. We even a have a Zamboni somewhere in there."

"I-I see…" Fuji murmured quietly, _That explains the alcohol. _"What exactly are we going to do first?" _So I know what injuries I can try to avoid._

"Skiing of course." Yukimura tossed a gray remote to Sanada and said, "Gen-chan! Do be dear and open up the door for us."

Sanada pointed the small remote at the gate and it began to slowly swing open. The curly-haired brunette beside him, also known as Kirihara Akaya, ran forward as soon as the gate allowed enough passage for entry.

Sanada sighed and followed the teen in. "Akaya. Don't touch anything."

There was a resounding crash that resounded throughout the warehouse. Sanada lowered his cap with a sigh and strode in.

Yukimura un-slung his arms for Fuji's shoulders and shook his head. "Aka-chan is always breaking things. I should give him a good lashing later."

Fuji stared. _Aka-chan? Lashing? That sounds a bit…_

"A verbal lashing of course. He never seems to learn."

_...weird._

Fuji didn't even bother to ask. The Elites were very, very complicated people. It was like he stepped into another world entirely the moment he entered the Yukimura Villa. Nothing was quite what it seemed. They were slowly breaking down the impressions Fuji had of them from the Todai Campus.

Minutes later, everyone was standing atop a giant hill, with their respective sleds, skiis, snowboards and sleeping hammocks in hand. Fuji turned to look at Kaidoh and Momoshiro who were both soundly asleep in their hammocks. A wtf-expression plastered on his face.

_What are they doing in sleeping hammocks?_ Fuji thought incredulously. He then spied Eiji and Kirihara sneaking up behind the sleeping twosome. His eyes widened in realization. Oh shit.

"Momoshiro-san! Kaidoh-sa—"

Too late.

_Swoosh! Crash!_

Fuji twitched. Everybody was laughing hysterically. Yukimura shook his head with a chuckle.

"Don't worry about them, Fuji-kun. They're used to this kind of stuff."

"That's what you get for sleeping when Eiji and Kirihara are around." Ryoga set his snowboard on front of him and jumped on it. "See ya!" He sped down the hill, yelling obscenities all the way.

Yukimura then gave Fuji a long glance. "So, are you ready?"

The intense gaze made Fuji look away. "R-ready for what?"

"For your skiing lesson, of course!" he replied cheerily.

Fuji nodded dumbly. _Stupid answer… Ready for what? What did I think he was talking about?_

Of course, Yukimura loved seeing a flustered Fuji and decided to give him a _hands-on_ lesson. He wrapped his arms firmly around Fuji's torso and showed him how to properly hold the skiis. He leaned forward and breathed quietly.

"Relax a little, Fuji-kun. I don't bite," Yukimura whispered in his ear. "At least… not hard."

_Blush meter: 100_

Fuji felt a couple of pairs of eyes bore into his back. "A-ano…" _This is not happening._

"Don't mind them, Fuji-kun…" his teacher said softly. "Now, just relax and lean forward. It's smooth sailing after that."

With a gentle push, Yukimura watched the petite brownette skii down the hill with apparent ease. Not bad for a beginner. Then again, the kid _was _a tensai.

He smiled. "A natural. Just like I suspected."

* * *

Fuji saw a whir of white and green as he sped down the high hill.

_Wow… This is pretty easy._

_I can't wait to call Yumiko-neesan! I bet she'll--_

A tree suddenly popped up in his field of vision.

A shout.

_Oh shit._

A black and blue blur.

Bang.

_Fuck._

Then the world went black.

* * *

Fuji groaned out loud as his forehead throbbed with pain. It felt like someone had hit him with a two by four ten times over before running him over with a truck.

"How do you feel, Fuji-san?"

Fuji blinked dumbly and mumbled incoherently.

A sigh. "I think he's still partly unconscious."

"We should call a doctor." A stern voice advised.

A snort. "And have our secret stash of alcohol discovered? I'd rather not."

"Maa maa, minna… Anyways, I don't think it's anything serious. Ryoga managed to catch him just in time before he hit the tree. Ne, Ryoga?"

"…Whatever."

"Anyhow, ore-sama can take care of this. Ore-sama does not like overbearing people in his room."

"There is no way I'm leaving Fuji with Atobe!"

Fuji groggily opened his eyes and felt his forehead for the tell-all bump. He found none. The tensai sat up slowly and blinked. Atobe, Yukimura, Ryoga, Sanada, Tezuka and Ryoma were all staring intently at him.

"… Hello?" he murmured uncertainly.

Atobe, who had been sitting beside Fuji on the bed, sighed in relief and gave his hand a pat. "You had us worried, Fuji-san."

"Ah... gomenasai… That was sort of my first time to ski…"

Yukimura smiled. "Now that you're awake there's no need to worry. We'll just leave you in Kei-chan's care, okay?"

Fuji nodded and fiddled with his thumbs.

Ryoga crossed his arms and pouted. "You better avoid swerving into trees, Fuji. If that happens again I'm not going to help you."

He looked up and noticed that one of Ryoga's arms was covered in bandages. "A-arigato, R-ryoga…"

Ryoga looked startled at the sudden use of his given name. The little prince rolled his eyes and pulled his brother out of the room.

"Let's go, aniki…"

"Just rest, Fuji." Genichirou said then headed out.

Tezuka bowed slightly. "If you need anything just ask Atobe."

"H-hai…"

The door closed and the room was plunged into semi-darkness. The only source of light was the fire burning in the fireplace. Fuji took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair.

_Stupid Syuusuke… Stupid, stupid, stupid…_

A creamy voice reverberated throughout the room.

"Don't fuss over this too much, Fuji-san." Atobe said, "Now, just lay down and I'll take care of the rest."

"Okay…" _Everyone is being really nice… Must…sleep…_

Fuji lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes. The exhaustion from nearly hitting a giant tree let him slip easily into sleep. He didn't even notice Atobe's hands closed around his and pushing his hair away from his face.

Atobe smiled softly.

"Sleep well, tenshi… The fun is just beginning."

* * *

PS – Teehee… I ish EVOLLLLLLLLLLL!! Or at least, I'm trying to be. Review lotts, my duckies and shall reward you with Fujix? fluff! -_maniacal laugh-_

_**theVoiceInsideYourHead**_ _(July 28, 2008 : 3:21 PM)_


	7. Chapter 7: Wake Up Call

**Antonyms**

_Chapter Seven:_

_Wake-Up Call_

_November 3, 2008_

Written by:

_theVoiceInsideYourHead_

_A/N: Um. Hi. *ducks from knives* OKAY FINE! I ish sorry for the long, long, long wait. School got in the way. I barely finished this chapter TODAY. Forgive me?_

* * *

Ryoga nursed the green bottle of Heineken against his chest as he brooded in front of the window. There was something that sparked within him when he saw Atobe take Fuji's hand. It wasn't jealousy or anger… it was something entirely different. Or at least _thought _it wasn't.

_And I don't know what the hell it is._

He shook his head and downed the contents of the bottle.

_This is supremely fucked._

* * *

Tezuka set down his book for the fifth time in fifteen minutes and let out an uncharacteristic groan. Ryoma's words earlier had been bothering him. And it took a lot to bother him. A real lot. He _was_ once the stoic buchou of course.

_What is wrong with me today?_

So, for the sixth time that evening, he picked up his book and started reading from the last line he had left off from.

* * *

Yukimura was very pleased. His plan was going very well. At first he was wary of Tezuka's reaction to his new pet but Ryoma has sped things up greatly for him. Without even knowing it, the little prince had helped Yukimura's plan immensely.

_I have taught him well._

Yukimura smiled and turned off the lamp.

_We'll just have to see if he plays his cards well._

* * *

Sanada felt a warm body snuggle close to him and smiled slightly. He flipped over slowly and stared at Akaya Kirihara's sleeping face. The boy really did look different when he was sleeping as opposed to when he was awake. It was like a whole other part of him.

_I wonder how Akaya will take to Fuji when he finds out what Seiichi is doing._

Sanada sighed as he looked at the sleeping, purple-haired man beside Kirihara.

_And it is not going to be pretty._

* * *

Ryoma chuckled to himself as he recalled Tezuka's bewildered expression during their talk earlier. It really was sight to see the buchou so flustered, and over another man nonetheless. Who knew the great Tezuka Kunimitsu could be affected by trivial emotions?

_Poor Tezuka._

The fire cast a glow on the prince's predatory, cat-like eyes.

_But I'm part of this game now. Whether you like it or not._

* * *

The next morning caught Fuji in a very tight position. Literally, in fact. The sun had cast a warm glow over the sleeping occupants in the room, quite in tune with the soft hum of the alarm clock on the nightstand. Fuji, being the early riser that he is, reached over to press the snooze button when instead he felt a rather large, lumpy pillow.

And we all know what kind of pillow it _actually _was.

Cracking an eye open, his worst fears were confirmed. Or at least, a part of him thought it was fear. His roommate had taken the liberty of sleeping beside him and over the few hours of sleep had managed to get to Fuji's side of the bed. Arm wrap and shoulder rest all in one.

_What a beautiful wake-up call._ Fuji thought dryly, his cheeks coloring. _Well, in the figurative sense of course. Not that Atobe isn't beautiful, but still._

Fuji paused.

_Am I really having an argument with myself?_

He shook drabble from his head and gave the diva soft tap on the shoulder with his free arm.

"Atobe-san? Could you please… get off me?"

In all respects, Atobe Keigo was not really a heavy sleeper, but neither was he a light sleeper. He was more of a selective sleeper; and because of this ability, he could also act asleep when he really wasn't as the situation demanded it.

And this situation demanded it. Besides, he was very comfortable wrapped around the ever-so-delectable tensai. He made a small grumble that forced Fuji to stop his poking and to lie back down on the bed. Resistance to the whims of Atobe Keigo was futile.

Fuji happened to realize that as well. _Crap. Now what do I do?_

As if reading his mind, Atobe opened sleepy eyes and mumbled, "Go back to sleep, Fuji-san. It's still early."

Atobe then chose that moment to snuggle in further into the tensai's enforced embrace and laid his head closer on Fuji's pillow. "Go back to sleep…"

You could just imagine the cherry red color that Fuji's cheeks had adopted. Heaving a big sigh, he closed his eyes and let a tiny smile linger on his lips. A smile that did not go unnoticed by Atobe. Slumber soon followed afterwards.

* * *

As you might have guessed, everyone had noticed Atobe's ever-so-perky attitude that morning. It was quite rare to see the diva in a happy mood. He was usually to first one to yell about the noise, the smell, the heater or something just as trivial. So this day was one might call monumental.

"Did you sleep well, Kei-chan?" Yukimura asked teasingly. "You seem to be in a chipper mood today."

"That's a first," Ryoma drawled. "Did the monkey eat a really good banana for breakfast?"

In his happy daze, Atobe didn't even have the heart to snap back at the obnoxious brat. "Well Seiichi, it isn't everyday that you get a very interesting wake-up call."

"Really now," Yukimura murmured, noting Fuji's intense blush. "Pray tell, what happened?"

"Let's just say that I'm going to enjoy waking-up early _everyday_."

"Do I even want to know, Yuki-senpai?" Ryoma asked.

Yukimura smiled. "You probably already do."

"Sou sou…"

Ryoga glared at the diva. Atobe smirked in retaliation. Ryoga's eyes narrowed. Atobe's smirk widened. Ryoga's glared turned deathly. Atobe snorted and winked at Fuji. Fuji blushed. Fuji quickly looked back down at his food and pushed the eggs around his plate.

Stare. "It's a miracle how you guys can communicate with each other without talking." Gakuto commented, "Ne, Yuushi?"

Oshitari smirked. "What's even more interesting is what they're communicating about."

Gakuto clinged to him expectantly. "Well? What are they talking about?"

Oshitari leaned into Gakuto's face. The red-haired teen blushed seven shades of red.

"If I told you…" Oshitari murmured, "Then I'd have to kill you."

Blush still on his cheeks, Gakuto whined, "That's so corny, Yuushi."

Oshitari snickered. "But it still had the desired effect."

Eiji gagged. "All this flirting is making me sick."

"Then why don't you go and run into a room with your precious Oishi then." Gakuto snapped.

"Don't bring Oishi into this, _Mukahi-chan_." Eiji retorted.

A giant vein popped on Gakuto's forehead. "Try saying that again, Kikumaru."

Eiji grinned. "Fine. _Mu-ka-hi—"_

"Eiji. Gakuto. If you're going to fight then take it outside."

Everybody stared at Sanada. You could see a tiny vein throbbing on his forehead. Oh well, even extremely stoic buchous had their limits.

"Gomen." The two acrobats muttered, falling silent.

Oishi, who was sporting a light blush turned to Yukimura and asked, "What are we going to do today, Yukimura-senpai?"

Yukimura twirled the red-striped straw in his orange juice with a knowing smirk.

"I was thinking today as sort of a… free day. You guys can do anything you want…"

Momoshiro and Kaidoh stopped their food-shovelling contest. "Anything?"

They looked at each other and blushed.

Yukimura grinned. "Yes. _Anything_…"

Gakuto spied a glance at Oshitari and hid his smirk. "That sounds cool."

Yukimura then stared at Fuji and smiled. "Except for Fuji-kun and Kei-chan that is."

Fuji stared back in confusion. "…nani? Me?"

Yukimura nodded enthusiastically. "Yes you. Now, after breakfast I'd like you to meet me up in my room. Ryo-chan will take you up to my room. Won't you, Ryo-chan?"

Ryoma didn't miss a beat. "Sure. That is, if no else wants to take him."

Fuji frowned. _They make it sound like I'm some sort of… pet._

Ryoga went momentarily still.

Tezuka glanced briefly at Yukimura's tell-tale smile. _I wonder what he's up to._

* * *

Sanada paused in his eating and looked Kirihara who had remained silent all through out breakfast. He saw Kirihara's eye narrow briefly at their bespectacled-guest. Seems like he had finally started noticing Yukimura's… profound interest in Fuji.

_Seiichi better be ready when Akaya decides to confront him about this_.

Yukimura then stood up from his seat and headed for the stairs, giving Sanada a brief nod to follow him.

_What game are you playing at, Seiichi?_

* * *

"You are worried." This was a statement, not a question.

Sanada closed the door quietly. "Yes I am."

"Don't be."

Sanada walked up to the blue-haired man. "I have every right too. These endevours of yours always end badly. Usually on the part of your projects."

Yukimura turned around sharply and rested a cool hand against Sanada's cheek.

"Was that what happened to you, Genichirou? Did my _project_ with you end badly?"

Sanada grasped the wandering hand. "My case was different. _You_ were different."

Yukimura turned back around to face the window. "I don't understand. You've never opposed my plans before."

Sanada wrapped his arms around Yukimura's effeminate form. "This too is different. Remember what happened to Ryoma."

"Ryoma's fine. He's gotten over it. That's why he's here now."

"That's because he's strong. You don't know Fuji that well yet to judge his strength. You have to be careful with him. Do you want him to run away just like Ryoma did?"

Yukimura was silent for a moment. "… No. I would not."

Sanada sighed and placed a gentle kiss on his neck. "Then take my advice and be cautious. You're not doing anything bad, Seiichi. Just be careful."

Yukimura smiled softly. "Alright."

* * *

"Shall we head up to Yuki-senpai's room, Fuji-senpai?"

The lazy drawl woke Fuji up from his semi-daydream. "Ah… hai."

Fuji pushed back his chair and followed Ryoma's retreating form. _Wow. He's gotten pretty tall since that picture onee-san showed me. Wait. IS HE TALLER THAN ME? _Fuji pouted.

"So…" Ryoma started, "How did you meet Yuki-senpai?"

"Well… we've been classmates in my Biology class since last semester but he's never really… talked to me much until recently."

Ryoma led them through a maze of hallways in the upper floors. "Why do you think that is?"

Fuji shrugged. "I don't really know… he just called me out of the blue last week and asked if I wanted to go… here."

Ryoma nodded. "How did you get…here exactly?"

Fuji smiled a little. "Ano, Tezuka-san was kind enough to give me a ride."

"Didn't Ryoga offer you a ride?"

Fuji shook his head. "My sister wanted me to ride with him, I think. But Tezuka had already asked me."

"I see… Have you been to Atobe's lately? For schoolwork or something of the sort?"

Fuji was confused at the younger man's questions. _I wonder why he's asking me all this…_

The tensai let out a breath. "Well, not really schoolwork per se but I did pick up a package for Ryoga from his house." _Or mansion more like it._

"He…"

Ryoma smirked. _Wow. So he has been exposed to all the possible candidates. Yuki-senpai doesn't was any time._

"This is Yuki-senpai's room." Ryoma said, pointing to the double-doors ahead of them.

He gave Fuji, who was roughly his height, a slight push forward. "Good luck."

_Good luck? Why would he—_

The door swung open.

"Fuji! There you are!" Yukimura greeted happily. "I wonder what took you so long."

Atobe appeared beside him and glared at Ryoma. "Was the brat giving you a hard time?"

Fuji shook his head quickly. "No he wasn't… he just, well, asked me a bunch of questions… it's nothing really."

Ryoma glared back at Atobe and said. "Be nice, Yuki-senpai…"

Yukimura giggled and dragged his unsuspecting victim inside his suite. "Of course I will, Ryo-chan! See you later!

Fuji looked panicked for a moment. "Chotto matte—!"

The door clicked close. Ryoma smirked.

_Fuji-senpai better be ready for whatever Yuki-senpai is going to dish out for him._

* * *

_PS – Isn't Fuji just adorable? As of now I still have no idea who to pair him up with though.*grins* Next chapter up: Makeover! (Haven't started on this one yet mind you). I can't wait till Fuji's 'lessons' start. *cackle*_

_Now be the good little readers that you are and grace thy authoress with a review? Pwease?_

_**theVoiceInsideYourHead**_

_**Dictatress of the No-Longer-Free-World**_

_CopyWRITE.2008 by s a m i e – s a m a_


End file.
